fanonwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Leaf
In the prologue, Stonestar, the leader of ValeClan, Ravenscar, the deputy of ValeClan, and Waterwing, the medicine cat of ValeClan, are overseeing the Clan. Stonestar reflects on how her moons as leader have been particularly tough, with Twistedleg's unfortunate death, Cloudheart and Lionmask's kits all succumbing to a recent bout of greencough, and recent skirmishes with CloudClan, who they share a border with. Stonestar checks the FireClan border before going to sleep, but notices a strange cat named Tawny nearby. Tawny explains her story: she is a rogue hoping to be as strong as the mystical LionClan, and believes she has finally found that power. Stonestar, seeing more warriors are better, invites Tawny into the Clan. Tawny has much potential as an apprentice, Tawnypaw. Stonestar takes her as an apprentice. Tawnypaw eventually becomes Tawnyheart. She and the newly named Foxbreeze become mates and have three kits. Ravenscar dies, and Hollyheart becomes deputy. Zebrapaw and Snakepaw become Zebrastripe and Snakewhisper, while Skykit and Grasskit become Skypaw, apprenticed to Hollyheart, and Grasspaw, apprenticed to Alderpelt. The camp is struck by greencough. Grasspaw, Hollyheart, and Firetail die, and Stonestar chooses Tawnyheart as deputy. Foxbreeze and Tawnyheart's kits: Dawnkit, Maplekit, and Jaykit become apprentices, apprenticed to Volejaw, Clickeyes, and Quailfeather. Skypaw is reapprenticed to Addermoon after Hollyheart's death. Tawnyheart has a second litter of kits, Yarrowkit and Clearkit. After many peaceful moons, Tawnyheart dies, and Skypaw becomes Skybreeze, while Grasspaw becomes Grasspelt. Stonestar chooses Lionmask as deputy. A group of rogues joins the Clan, made up of a brown tom called Weed, a ginger she-cat called Harriet, and a white she-cat called Marshmallow. None of them decides to change their name. Harriet has kits, a brown one called Flamekit and a white one called Creamkit. When Lionmask dies, Skybreeze becomes deputy. Dawpaw becomes Dawncloud, Jaypaw becomes Jaywing, and Maplepaw becomes Maplefeather. Creamkit and Flamekit become apprentices, Creampaw to Skysleigh and Flamepaw to Waterwing. Weed helps Flamepaw and Waterwing. Soon enough, Creampaw becomes Creamstorm and Flamepaw Flametail. After Waterwing's death, Flametail and Weed become official medicine cats. Stonestar starts a battle with the other Clans and dies, as well as Krakenstar. Yarrowkit becomes Yarrowpaw and is apprenticed to Zebrastripe, while Clearkit becomes Clearpaw and is apprenticed to Crookedclaw. Eventually, Yarrowpaw becomes Yarrowreed, and Clearpaw becomes Clearstorm. Skybreeze becomes Skystar, with Crookedclaw as her deputy. Both Crookedclaw and Flametail are killed by a sudden bout of greencough, leaving Weed as the only medicine cat. Harriet has a second litter of kits with Yarrowreed, called Bumblekit, Tumblekit, and Windkit. Pantertooth becomes the new deputy of ValeClan. Foxbreeze and Clickeyes die. Bumblepaw is apprenticed to Skystar, Tumblepaw to Grasspelt, and Windpaw to Marshmallow. Harriet has her third litter with Yarrowreed, called Reedkit and Quailkit. After Qualfeather dies, Reedpaw is apprenticed to Dawncloud and Quailpaw is apprenticed to Maplefeather. Bumblepaw becomes Bumbleflight, Tumblepaw becomes Tumbletail, and Windpaw becomes Windbreeze. After a long time skip, Pantertooth, Addermoon, Alderpelt, Cloudheart, and Oaktree die. Skystar chooses Zebrastripe as her new deputy. After Skystar dies, Zebrastripe becomes Zebrastar and chooses Tumbletail as his deputy. After Harriet has her fourth litter(Dingokit and Lionkit), Reedpaw becomes Reedbreeze and Quailpaw becomes Quailfire. Another bout of greencough hits the camp, and takes Harriet with it. Dingokit and Lionkit become Dingopaw (to Volejaw) and Lionpaw (to Rosedew). Windbreeze has her kit with Zebrastar: Serpentkit. Serpentkit becomes Serpentpaw and is apprenticed to Weed at the same time Dingopaw and Lionpaw become Dingoleap and Lionstripe. Tumbletail and Weed die, and Serpentpaw becomes a full medicine cat: Serpentflight. The new deputy is Dingoleap, and Popfur dies. Snakewhisper retires to the elders, with Clearstorm. Serpentflight has a forbidden relationship with Acornstar, and she has her kits: Mallowkit, Adderkit, and Shimmerkit. The kits go to ValeClan, per Acornstar's request. Mallowpaw is apprenticed to Serpentflight, Adderpaw is apprenticed to Dingoleap, and Shimmerpaw is apprenticed to Bumbleflight. After Serpentflight's unfortunate death, Mallowfeather becomes medicine cat. Adderfang and Shimmerstream become warriors, and Adderfang has kits with Windbreeze. Their kits, Fuzzykit and Whitekit, are apprenticed to Mallowfeather and Zebrastar. After Zebrastar dies, Dingostar becomes leader, and chooses Yarrowreed as his deputy. Fuzzypaw becomes Fuzzyfeather, and Whitepaw becomes Whitefoot. Mallowfeather dies from heartburn, and Fuzzyfeather becomes the new medicine cat. Marshmallow and Dawncloud have kits, Brownkit, Wetkit, and Grasskit. They are apprenticed to Reedbreeze, Quailfire, and Whitefoot. Snaketail and Camelfoot die from old age. Brownpaw, Wetpaw, and Grasspaw become Brownpelt, Wetfoot, and Grasstail. Grasspelt dies from old age, as well as Skysleigh. After another long time period, Windbreeze, Bumbleflight, Clearstorm, and Adderfang die. Fuzzyfeather takes a new apprentice, Volepaw, who is the son of Dingostar and Creamstorm. After Fuzzyfeather dies, Volepaw becomes Volewhisker, with Brownpelt's and Whitefoot's kit, Cowpaw, becoming his apprentice. Dingostar dies, and Yarrowreed becomes leader, choosing Dawncloud as his deputy. Marshmallow decides to retire to the elders. Wetfoot and Reedbreeze have four kits: Graykit, Leafkit, Spottedkit, and Brightkit. They grow up to be Graypaw, apprenticed to Cowstripe, who is now the sole medicine cat, Leafpaw, apprenticed to Brownpelt, Spottedpaw, apprenticed to Yarrowstar, and Brightpaw, apprenticed to Whitefoot. They end up becoming Leaftail, Spottedfoot, Graycloud, and Brightstorm. Cowstripe and Whitefoot die in an attack on another Clan, and Graycloud is now the sole medicine cat. For a few months, the Clans have peace. Leaftail has her kits with Grasstail, two toms named Rowankit and Stormkit. They grow up to be Rowanpaw, apprenticed to Spottedfoot, and Stormpaw, apprenticed to Quailfire. Quailfire and Stormpaw go out hunting when they find a cat who claims to see the future. His name is Cloud. After Cloud joins the Clan, he tells them that a recent storm will bring about some life. Two days after, a storm hits the Clan, and Lionstripe has her kits with Quailfire. There is only one, named Ravenkit. Cloud tells them that cats will die soon, and true enough, Rowanpaw dies after a monster runs over him. Filled with grief, Stormpaw becomes attached to Ravenkit, his mentor's kit. Marshmallow dies from a sickness that Graycloud is unable to cure. In a battle against badgers, Dawncloud dies, and Yarrowstar chooses Jaywing as his deputy. As Stormpaw has fought very well during the battle, Yarrowstar rewards him with warrior status: the name of Stormleaf. Ravenkit becomes a warrior the next week, Ravenpaw, and is apprenticed to Stormleaf per his request. Lionstripe has a second litter with Quailfire, named Badgerkit and Pulpkit. Ravenpaw shows her siblings the territory, and is very proud that she is an apprentice. Graycloud asks Cloud if he would like to be a medicine cat as well, and Cloud says that he would like to. Cloud ends up predicting that Ravenpaw will disappear, and so Stormleaf is very protective of her. When they go to sleep, Ravenpaw does disappear, and Stormleaf chases after her. Ravenpaw has been secretly meeting with a tom called Stripe, and this tears Stormleaf's heart out, believing that she loved him. Stormleaf is in a slump, and he asks Cloud what more he can do. Cloud says that Stripe will become mates with Ravenpaw, and that she only liked Stormleaf as a friend. Desperate for revenge, Stormleaf decides to kill Stripe. During the night, Ravenpaw is on vigil as a warrior, Ravenpool, and so Stormleaf kills Stripe. His blood spills over the forest floor, and Stormleaf makes sure he is dead. However, Jaywing has been watching the entire time, and he says that he shouldn't judge someone based on who they love. However, Stormleaf has the thirst to kill, and so he tears Jaywing's throat out. When the sun rises, Stormleaf makes up a false story that Ravenpool left vigil and killed two cats, and says that he must be banished. Ravenpool has an alibi, but Stormleaf says that he watched the entire thing. Cloud steps up and says that Stormleaf is lying, he only wanted Ravenpool to be his mate. Everyone trusts Cloud instead, and they try to drive Stormleaf off. Stormleaf looks at Ravenpool for help, but she slowly shakes her head. Once Stormleaf is banished, he meets with Ravenpool outside the camp. She says that she didn't mean to hurt him, and that she'll find a way to get him back into the camp. They mate. Ravenpool has her kits not too long after, and fakes a story that they are Brightstorm's, who is now the deputy. She has three healthy kits, Umbrakit, Tigerkit, and Leopardkit. Yarrowstar becomes to suspect that they are Stormleaf's, and talks to Ravenpool about this, but she says that they are Brightstorm's. Since she has Brightstorm's word, Yarrowstar believes her. When Brightstorm and Ravenpool go to show Stormleaf her kits, they are caught by Cloud, who says that he cannot let traitors stay in the Clan. Ravenpool and Brightstorm beg for mercy, but Cloud goes to tell Yarrowstar. Stormleaf says that he will handle this, and kills Yarrowstar as he arrives. Scared that he has killed a third cat, Brightstorm slowly dips his head and says that he cannot be leader of a Clan of murderers and traitors. Getting his new name, Brightstar, his first action is to banish Stormleaf from camp. Stormleaf, dejected and hurt, lets himself get hit by a monster to join Rowanpaw in StarClan. Brightstar, who makes Ravenpool his deputy, has kits with Ravenpool. They are named Kinkkit, Mosskit, and Porpoisekit. Umbrapaw is apprenticed to Graycloud, Tigerpaw is apprenticed to Wetfoot, and Leopardpaw is apprenticed to Spottedfoot, who deserves another apprentice. Leopardpaw is one of the best warriors yet, and when badgers move to attack the Clan, Ravenpool has to sacrifice herself to save Brightstar. Brightstar is dejected, and almost feels the pain that Stormleaf felt. He realizes that he has a curse: that his life as Clan leader will be very rocky and that ValeClan will die. He realizes this is true after Cloud has a vision. Brightstar is careful to choose Reedbreeze as his deputy, hoping something bad will not happen to the Clan. Still dejected over the loss of Ravenpool, Brightstar realizes that Leopardpaw loves him more than just as a friend. When Umbrapaw becomes Umbramoon, Tigerpaw becomes Tigerfeather, and Leopardpaw becomes Leopardfoot, Porpoisepaw is apprenticed to Quailfire, Mosspaw is apprenticed to Lionstripe, and Kinkpaw is apprenticed to Badgerfoot, who was apprenticed by Creamstorm, while his brother, Pulpjaw, was apprenticed by Rosedew. After Rosedew and Creamstorm die from a bout of greencough, Brightstar feels like the Clan is almost hanging on the edge of a stick. Graycloud has been murdered, and Brightstar's first suspicion is his own apprentice, Umbramoon. Umbramoon, however, says that she was sleeping when the murder happened, and she heard the harsh sounds of blood, but when she woke up, she saw a black cat run away. Brightstar asks his black deputy Reedbreeze if he did it, but he says that it wasn't him. Reedbreeze leaves the next day, and doesn't return. Cloud becomes the main medicine cat, with Umbramoon to help him. The next day, Porpoisepaw becomes Porpoisefish, Mosspaw becomes Mossball, and Kinkpaw becomes Kinkstripe. Brightstar chooses Leopardfoot as his deputy, and they have kits: Adderkit and Wormkit, who grow up to become Adderpaw, apprenticed to Tigerfeather, and Wormpaw, apprenticed to Kinkstripe, and then Adderclaw and Wormtail. Shimmerstream dies, as well as Maplefeather. Brightstar is murdered once more, and Reedbreeze returns to the Clan, explaining that he swore he saw the ghosts of cats murdering other cats. Shocked, Leopardfoot gives Reedbreeze his rightful place as leader, Reedstar, and Leopardfoot as deputy. Reedstar explains how that there are ghosts in the area, and it is all because of Cloud. Cloud admits to murdering Brightstar, but says that he didn't murder Graycloud. The cats do not care, and say that Cloud is going loony. Cloud predicts that ValeClan will be destroyed as he is banished. Eighteen moons later, the Clan is going strong. Reedstar and Kinkstripe have kits, named Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction (Summaries)